12 Pains of Fallout 4
by Pit-Trap
Summary: 12 Pains of Christmas, Fallout 4 style! Hancock hates hangovers, Danse is upset fusion cores aren't included with his power armor, and Deacon is just tryin' to rig up those damn Christmas lights!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Fallout, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

 **is finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Rigging up the lights,"** Deacon said while messing with a box of lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Hangovers,"** Hancock grumbled as he rubbed his head.

" **Rigging up the lights,"** Deacon said while messing with a box of lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Sending Christmas cards,"** Nick said as he shuffled through some cards.

" **Hangovers,"** Hancock grumbled as he rubbed his head.

" **Rigging up the lights,"** Deacon said while messing with a box of lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Sending Christmas cards,"** Nick said as he shuffled through some cards.

" **Hangovers,"** Hancock grumbled as he rubbed his head.

" **Rigging up the lights,"** Deacon said while messing with a box of lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Facing my in-laws,"** MacCready said, nervously fretting.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Oh, I hate those Christmas cards,"** Nick complained.

" **Hangovers,"** Hancock grumbled as he rubbed his head.

" **Rigging up the lights!"** Deacon shouted, still struggling with the lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **The Salvation Army,"** Cait spat.

" **Facing my in-laws,"** MacCready said, nervously fretting.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Sending Christmas cards,"** Nick said as he shuffled through some cards.

" **Oh, jeez!"** Hancock wailed, trying his best not to puke.

" **I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!"** Deacon yelled, tangled in some lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **STRONG WANT MEAT FOR CHRISTMAS!"** Strong shouted.

" **Charites,"** Cait spat and then added,

" **And what d'you mean "your" in-laws?!"**

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Oh, making out these cards!"** Nick sighed unhappily.

" **Honey, get me a beer, huh?"** Hancock asked the Sole Survivor, who only raised an eyebrow in return.

" **What, we have no extension cords?!"** MacCready shouted at the drunken Hancock.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Finding parking spaces,"** Elder Maxson sighed, trying to find a good place to land the Prydwen.

" **HEY, STRONG, WANTS MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS!"** Strong shouted at the Sole Survivor.

" **Donations!"** Cait cried, irritated.

" **Facing my in-laws,"** MacCready said, nervously fretting.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Writing out those Christmas cards,"** Nick huffed, glaring at the cards.

" **Hangovers!"** Hancock shouted in frustration.

" **Now why the hell are they blinking?!"** Deacon stamped his foot, glaring at the blinking lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Fusion cores not included,"** Danse said, glaring at his power armor.

" **No parking spaces,"** Elder Maxson said, still flying in circles.

" **LET'S FIGHT SOMETHIN'!"** Strong shouted to no one in particular.

" **Get a job, ya bum!"** Cait yelled at some random Settler.

" **Oh, facing my in-laws!"** MacCready wailed, pacing back and forth.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Yo-ho, sendin' Christmas cards,"** Nick said, hand twitching.

" **Oh, jeez, look at this!"** Hancock pointed to Dogmeat, who just barked and wagged his tail.

" **One light goes out, they ALL go out!"** MacCready shouted, beyond frustrated.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Stale radio specials,"** Piper muttered, listening to said radio.

" **Fusion cores not included,"** Danse said, glaring at his power armor.

" **No parking spaces,"** Elder Maxson said, still flying in circles.

" **STRONG NEEDS TO GO!"** Strong shouted.

" **Charities!"** Cait wailed in despair.

" **She's a witch… I hate her,"** MacCready mumbled, shaking his head.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **Aw, hell, I don't even KNOW half these people!"** Nick gaped at the list of people he still needed to send Christmas cards to.

" **Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?"** Hancock asked the Sole Survivor.

" **Get a flashlight! I blew a fuse!"** Deacon shouted.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

 **The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

" **Singing Christmas carols,"** Preston and Codsworth sang at the same time.

" **Stale radio specials,"** Piper muttered, listening to said radio.

" **Fusion cores not included,"** Danse said, glaring at his power armor.

" **No parking?!"** Elder Maxson screeched, nearly crashing the Prydwen.

" **AUUGH! AUUUUUGH!"** Strong cried, waving an axe around for no apparent reason.

" **Charities!"** Cait wailed in despair.

" **Gotta make 'em dinner!"** MacCready cringed at the meat he was currently burning.

 **Five months of bills!**

" **I'm not sendin' 'em this year, that's it!"** Nick stomped away from the cards.

" **Shut up, you!"** Hancock pointed accusingly at the Sole Survivor, who just rolled their eyes.

" **FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!"** Deacon tossed the lights to Dogmeat, who was very excited to play a new game with the blinking lights.

 **And finding a Christmas tree!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: -rises from the grave- 3-4 years I've been gone and I only return to give y'all this shitty Christmas special. Yep.


End file.
